Patch Notes - 1.1.61.50
Version: 1.1.61.50 Announced: 2016.04.08 Released: 2016.04.11 Hero Changes # Fixed a problem preventing Lilith from casting other skills when she casts ultimate immediately after her passive is triggered. # Fixed an error with positioning for Lilith and Saizo in the hero lineup interface. # Theresa’s Orange +1 attribute buff has been changed from physical attack to magic attack. # Watson Skill Revision #* Ultimate: Continuously throws bombs at an area, dealing continuous damage to enemies in the area. #* Green Skill: No change. #* Blue Skill: Throws bombs at an enemy, dealing area damage to him and nearby enemies. #* Purple: No change. Update Content # Added a new “one-tap” Advance feature which unlocks at Lv 25. # Added a new Elite Team Raid mode. #* Elite stages will be added to Team Raid mode. At Team Raid Lv 40, with every 2 stages passed, an Elite stage will be unlocked. (For players that have already passed Team Raid Lv 42 or above, all Elite stages up to that point will be unlocked first. After passing these Elite stages, they can resume their normal Team Raid progress.) #* In Elite stages, players can put in a lineup of 15 heroes to fight the Boss and also use heroes loaned from their alliance. #* Elite stage Bosses will drop rune chests when they are taken down to a certain amount of HP. After slaying a boss, alliance members will not only get Honor pts but also a random rune chest. #* After Elite Boss stages are passed, they will drop 8 random runes, and all alliance members can choose 2 of the 8 to roll a number for. # Improved some aspects of the Hero Brawl experience. # Added a 5 minute cooldown between free “Buy Gold” chances. # Added skill sound effects for two heroes: Lilith and Lee. # Charon has been made available in the Soulstone Shop. Improvements # Physical and magic heroes will be distinguished between in the Proving Grounds to make it easier for players to select appropriate heroes. # Improved the display for Troop Exp in the To Do List. # The “Have a Feast” task in the To Do List will take you to the corresponding quest. # Players won’t have to manually sub in heroes after turning on Auto Fight in Crystal Dungeon. # The Alliance feature will appear locked until it has been activated. # Strengthened the attribute upgrade effect in the Academy. # When upgrading attributes in the Academy, you can tap on the space outside of the window to exit out of that window. # Slightly improved the display of numbers for rune synthing. # You can view your own buff stats in the Arena. # Lowered the required level for one-tap rune synthing to Lv 30. # Slightly increased the sale price of equipment of higher quality levels. # Improved the order that alliances are displayed in the Join Alliance interface. # Improved exp allocation controls. It won’t cut off so easily if a player’s finger moves. # Adjusted the resource reward for upgrading tech. Changes added to the Quests page. # When sweeping Normal Campaign stages multiple times in a row, players can tap on the space outside of the window to skip sweeping and directly display the sweep results. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes